Eternal Sorrow
by Listen2TheRain72
Summary: Ulrich's slowly falling out of love with Yumi and in love with someone else, Odd is getting sick and can hardly move, and Jeremie might have to give up Aelita to the Scyphozoa! Will the new girl ,who discovers their secret, help them or help X.A.N.A.? R
1. Another Trap?

"Ha!" Odd shouted as he fired a laser arrow at one of the mega tanks. When it exploded he ran into a rock on his hover board, which faded away, making Odd fall to the ground. " Ok Aelita the tower is twenty degrees North, hurry, Yumi and Ulrich might not make it much longer with all those robots attacking!" Jeremie's voiced echoed throughout the Mountain region.

Odd hopped on the overweight with Aelita as they zoomed forward towards the tower. "There it is!" Aelita said pointing at the tower. Aelita jumped off the vehicle, and ran into the tower. As she got to the top of the tower she entered the code: Lyoko, and then everything faded, the tower turning a light color blue. "Return to the past now." Jeremie said, and a white bubble went over the factory, covering everything.

The gang was sitting outside the school, well, not the whole gang. "Where is Yumi?" Aelita asked, looking around. Ulrich mumbled and pointed across the Kadic Jr. High school grounds "Over there with William…" Everyone looked at Ulrich who had his head down. As everyone knows, Ulrich is in love with Yumi, and Yumi is in love with Ulrich. Although ever since William came around, Yumi's feelings for Ulrich seem to fade.

Yumi waved to William and walked over to her friends and said hi cheerfully. Ulrich walked away without a sound, leaving Yumi slightly perplexed, "What's his problem?" "You'll never know I guess Yumi." Jeremie said. All of a sudden Odd began to choke and his skin became a very pale color, pure white would be the best to describe it. "Odd?" They all yelled as he fell to the ground as he gasped for air, receiving it, and his skin went back to its regular tone as he stood up. "Whoa…I feel weird you guys." "Well you look weird too, I think you should go to the infirmary." Jeremie said, sounding slightly worried, and they began to walk away.

_Riiiing!_

Everyone headed off to their classes. Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich all got Mrs. Hertz.

"Class, class, settle down, we have a new student." Mrs. Hertz said as she gestured a student into the room.

((Ok so yes, I am Yumi-Ishiyama, but with a new Pen name.))


	2. The New Girl

Everyone look at the girl who walked through the door and stood in front of the class. She was about 5'4" ish, her hair was black down to middle back, and she had brown eyes. She wore a black shirt with the words "Exodus of My Mind" on it, and jeans torn in the knees. "Class, this is Alexis. Alexis would you like to tell us about yourself before we start our lesson?" "Well let's see. I prefer being called Lex, rather then Alexis, its too annoying. Um… I came here from Connecticut in America. I love the bands Evanescence. I have a big ego, and a short attention span. Also I am pretty sure I'm human… blah I don't know." The class burst out laughing and Lex smiled as if she achieved something. " Ok who would like to show Lex around the school, and sit next to her today?" "I will Mrs. Hertz." Ulrich said while raising his hand. "Why that's very nice of you Ulrich." Lex walked over and sat next to Ulrich, smiling at him sweetly. "Hi I'm Ulrich, and these are my friends," Ulrich said turning around, "Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie." "Nice to meet you" They all said cheerfully to her.

In the schoolyard Odd, Jeremie, Aelita and Yumi were sitting on the ground talking about their day, "Yeah that must have been pretty painful." Odd said looking at the scar Jeremie got on his leg during P.E. He had been playing soccer, but instead of Aelita kicking the ball to him, she kicked him in the leg, hard. "Well anyway, where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked looking around "He's walking around the grounds with Lex." Aelita said. "Who's Lex?" "She's the new girl in our class, she is really cool." Yumi tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"So what dorm are you in?" Ulrich asked leaning back on the wall behind him. "I think I'm in room…207""Hey that's right next to Aelita's." "Oh coolness. You know, I love Aelita's hair. When I was like 12 I always wanted to dye my hair that color." "Picturing that, it looks pretty weird." Ulrich said laughing. "Hey! Mean much?" He nodded and she began to chase him down the hallway.

They were both knocked down by Jim who began to yell in his annoying tone, " How many times do I have to tell you kids! No running in the hallway!" "Actually…this is the first time you told me." Lex said in a mocking tone. "Hey no back talking! Next time its down to the principal's office!" Jim said walking away, mumbling. Ulrich chuckled, "I see you like being rude." She began tying her hair back, leaving a few strands in front of her face. "Yep, its how I am." They began walking out the building over to the rest of the gang.

"Hey you guys." Everyone said except for Yumi. "Who is that?" She said, pointing to Lex. "Yumi, this is Lex. Lex, that's Yumi." "Hola person!" Lex said with a big smirk on her face that made Yumi laugh. "Hey" "Ok so are we gonna eat dinner or what?" Odd said, rubbing his growling stomach. "Yeah you guys go ahead, I'm going to head home. Nice meeting you Lex" Everyone said their good-bye and headed off to the cafe.

They all grabbed their food and sat down at the usual table, Lex coming along. Usually they talk about Lyoko and that's where Jeremie messed up, "Ok so no deactivated tower's yet, hm… X.A.N.A has been very quiet, too quiet actually." Aelita covered Jeremie's mouth, and as he realized what he had done he got wide-eyed. "What's a X.A.N.A? And what does…deactivated mean?" Lex said shoving food down her throat almost as fast as Odd "Deactivated means to make no longer active, and X.A.N.A isn't anything, its just a…game" Aelita explained calmly. "I like games, can I play one day?" Lex said with food in her mouth, the face she was making made everyone laugh, "Maybe, just, maybe." Lex shrugged still gulping down her food. They all finished there food and headed to their rooms, Lex going into Aelita's to hang out.

Aelita popped in a '_Fired Up'_ CD and put it on track 4 which was 'Better off Alone' by Alice Deejay, plopping on her bed laying back. "You like techno?" Aelita asked looking at Lex through the corner of her eye. "Kind of, I like a little but I'm more into hardcore rock, and metal. Like…really loud stuffs." Aelita turned up the volume loudly. "That better?" "Ah! I didn't mean it like in that way! Turn it down!" Lex yelled and Aelita immediately turned down the volume.

Lex sat on the floor and they began talking about stuff that girls usually talk about. "So you and Jeremie. Are you guys going out?" Aelita shook her head, " Nope, we're just friends." Lex's jaw dropped, "But…but how come? I mean like you guy look like you both love each other, seriously I see you two staring."

That comment made Aelita's cheek turns a light pink color, but she didn't fully blush. " Well I have to admit, I do love Jeremie." Lex smiled widely, and then there was a loud banging at the door. "Its seven o'clock, back to your dorm Aelita's friend!" Jim shouted then walked away. "Meh, fat ass. I'll talk to you later Aelita." Lex walked out the room and into her dorm next to Aelita's.


	3. Instant Messaging Discovery

Lex sat on her bed with her laptop computer on her lap. She opened up AOL Instant Messenger and signed

onto her screen name. She browsed through her buddy list to see who was on. She double clicked on one of her friends Screen names and began the chat.

**Xx3mptyXheart:** wello

**UnderestimatedX45: **hey lex! Lol

**Xx3mptyXheart:** lol wats up?

**UnderestimatedX45: **nm, bout u?

**Xx3mptyXheart:** samesame, just sitting here

**UnderestimatedX45: **oOo..

**UnderestimatedX45: **well neway, tell me, hows France?

**UnderestimatedX45: **and ur new skool whats it lke!

**UnderestimatedX45: **detaiiiils

**Xx3mptyXheart:** well havent seen much of france, only the airport

**Xx3mptyXheart:** and the skool is kool, omg guess what?

**UnderestimatedX45: **?what!

**Xx3mptyXheart:** there is this REALLY hot guy in my class

**Xx3mptyXheart:** like verrrrry hawt :-P :-)

**UnderestimatedX45: **hehe! Spill! wats his name, and scale 1-10, how hawt?

**Xx3mptyXheart:** his name is Ulrich, and a total 10 dude! giggles

**UnderestimatedX45: **lmao

**UnderestimatedX45: **im glad ur havin a good time there

**UnderestimatedX45: **we all misssss u in skool!

**UnderestimatedX45: **:-(

**Xx3mptyXheart:** lol aww…tell everyone I miss them 2

**Xx3mptyXheart:** um hold on a sec, unknown IM, brb

Lex minimized the window she was talking to Sarah with and accepted an IM from someone she hadn't a clue about. It wasn't a new thing for her, she talked to a lot of strangers.

**X A N A L K O 66: **Hello

**Xx3mptyXheart: **Um wello…who u?

**X A N A L K O 66: **That doesn't matter. It's what I want from you that matters.

**Xx3mptyXheart: **I'm blocking you

**X A N A L K O 66: **You know of a Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, Aelita Stones, or Jeremie Belpois?

Lex became very confused at what this stranger was asking her, but she also was interested in the fact the person knew her friends.

**Xx3mptyXheart: **Yeah…y?

**X A N A L K O 66: **Tell them to take you to Lyoko.

**Xx3mptyXheart: **?

**X A N A L K O 66 has signed out**

Now Lex was seriously freaked out. Who the hell was X A N A L K O 66? What was this Lyoko she had herd about for the second time? She was determined to find out. Unexpectedly her laptop screen became black and it just turned from silver to black. She backed away from her bed, then got a frown on her face, "Hey! I paid $900.00 freakin' dollars for that!" With that she took the laptop and threw it at the wall, shattering it even more then it was before.

She fell back on her bed and laid her head on her pillow. Today had been a weird day for her; it being her first day in school may have been the problem. Thoughts of her old home, friends and school jumbled her already confused mind. She thought she could never get use to here; it was too strange in her eyes. Lex let out a large, frustrated sigh, covering her face with a pillow. She hopped up off the bed, turned off her lights and went over to her closet. She grabbed a black hoodie and stepped out of her room, looking around cautiously.

When she got out of the school and off the school grounds, unnoticed, she walked into the woods silently by herself. The cool breeze on her face sent quick chills down her body. Owls were hooting loudly, their nocturnal eyes glowing in the dark night put a smile on Lex's face. She heard occasional snaps of twigs, but she thought they were her own footsteps. She felt a touch on her shoulder and she let out a scream. She whipped around quickly and let out an annoyed groan. It was Ulrich.

"You know your not suppose to be out past curfew." He said. She looked at him and rolled her eyes and said, "Oh well, you being out is ok…why?" He laughed and started walking away, continuing to talk. "Well I always get in trouble with Jimbo, but your new, so he wont tolerate you probably." She chased after, again, rolling her eyes in irritation. They walked silently for a while, until Lex got impatient and said, "Bring me to Lyoko."

(.:.:QUICK NOTES:.:.)

(1)The screen name Xx3mptyXh3art is MY(Lex's) s/n

(2) UnderestimatedX45 and X A N A L K O66 are screen names I made up. If anyone has those s/n's , and would like them taken off, tell me in a review or notify me by emailing or .


	4. Confusion

(Lex P.O.V.)

Ulrich flinched as I asked him the question, as if I had discovered a secret. "How do you know about Lyoko?" Ulrich asked me slowly. "Look I have not a clue about what this 'Lyoko' is. This person told me to ask about ya'll taking me," I said. Ulrich looked at, seeming very confused, even more confused then I was. "Who asked you?" He asked. I explained the short conversation I had with X A N A L K O66.

He seemed to know what I was talking about. It made me feel strange inside for some odd reason. "Xana…" he murmured, looking me in the eyes and he began to speak. "Lex. Uh…Lyoko is this virtual world and X.A.N.A is this super powerful computer A.I. I don't know how to explain it any clearer." I attempted to keep a straight face, but I couldn't. I burst out laughing and began walking back to the school, Ulrich walking deeper into the woods. 'Ok, yeah, I'm in a school full of insane weirdoes.' I thought to myself as I headed back to my dorm, going to bed.

(End Lex P.O.V.)

"You did what!" Jeremie yelled, jumping up out of his chair, gaining the attention of the whole science class. He sat back in his chair and Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd were all staring at Ulrich, who was continuously banging his head on the table. "For the tenth time, I'm sorry! But she says she got an IM from a stranger telling her to go to Lyoko. Look, she printed out the chat and gave it to me." Ulrich handed Aelita the paper and she examined it for a while. "Well no doubt about it, this is X.A.N.A." Aelita pointed to a part of the screen name, "There it says X A N A, " She moved her finger slightly to the right, "And there, it doesn't completely spell Lyoko but," She look to Jeremie, then Odd, then Ulrich while saying, "If you sound it out it sounds like it."

The bell rang and the got up from their seats walking to Aelita's dorm, continuing the conversation.

(xX/Sorry such a short chapter, I won't be updating for a week or two, grounded for reasons not to be mentioned.)


	5. Element of Love

/--Yay for you guys, a totally random update-! Short, but it supports the idea for my next chapter. Enjoy.--/

Let sat at her dressing table, attempting for the second time to get her eyeliner on correctly. A loud knocking at the door sent her hand in the wrong direction, sending a long, messy black line down her face. With a sigh she walked over to the door, rubbing off the mess. When she opened the door, Sissi barged right in, sitting on Lex's unmade bed, smiling.

"Um yeah…who are you?" Lex asked, still standing at the door. "You must of herd about me! I'm Sissi. " Sissi said in her annoying voice. "Nope, haven't herd of you. So what can you like possibly want?" Sissi wanted to yell at her, but kept cool. "I just wanted to see if you would like to go see a movie this weekend with me if daddy says yes! Or we could go to the mall?" Lex laughed. " No thank you. Can you go now?" Sissi left with a 'humph', stomping down the hallway.

Laughter and splashes filled the pool area the afternoon after school. The whole gang was sitting and talking among themselves about the 5th sector and the information Jeremie and Aelita had gathered. Yumi and Odd were talking about the next Subsonics concert. Ulrich, on the other hand, had his mind on something…else. He watched Lex from across the pool area, sitting down at the edge of the pool, looking down at the water. He shook his head and looked away but then looked back again. He wasn't starting to like Lex…was he? 'No I love Yumi' is what he continued saying over and over in his head. He got up and walked over to Lex, hovering above her. She tilted her head back so she was looking at him, not enough to see his full figure, but just enough to get a little glance of him. "Hey Ulrich! What's up?"

He sat next to her on the poolside, looking at her. She giggled at his stare and they just talked for a while.

"Aw look at Ulrich and Lex, they seem to become good friends right Jeremie?" Aelita said, her voice filled with joy. Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd laughed as they saw Ulrich get pushed into the pool by Lex. "Yeah they are becoming great friends." Everyone watched the two from a distance, except for Yumi, who had become fill with rage and jealousy. She got up and walked over to Ulrich, tapping him on the shoulder. "Ulrich I'm bored, want to hang out outside?" Ulrich really didn't want to leave just yet, but Yumi really wanted to hang. He got out the pool and walked out with Yumi.

The both left the building, but quickly Yumi ran back to where Lex was. "Stay away from Ulrich or I'll kick your ass you hear?" Yumi said in a rude tone. Lex frowned when she heard that and glared sternly at her. "Is that a threat?" Without a word Yumi ran out after Ulrich, leaving Lex angry and confused.

Later that night, Lex was in her dorm, blasting metal louder than you can imagine. She was totally oblivious to the knocking outside her door. The door opened, and Ulrich ran over to the stereo and turned it down. Lex put down the magazine she was reading, her face totally blank. "Ok dude, why'd you do that… I like System Of A Down!" Ulrich plopped down on her bed and Lex continued to read the magazine. "You don't seem like the type of person that reads magazines." Lex look at him out the corner of her eye. "I don't read them, I look at the pictures. People who read magazines are usually people who pretend to be someone or not. Magazines hypnotize the creative thoughts in our mind to thinking something one person thinks is 'cool'." She continued to flip through the magazine and Ulrich looked down, mouthing out the word "Oh".

There was silence for a while until Ulrich said "Can I ask you something?"

/End chap. Review Please. Need at least 17 comment(or more) total to continue. Thankyoooou! )\\


End file.
